Always Here
by OrgieRose
Summary: Shane's life has never been easy, sharing a bed with your best friend who is also the father of your child. Working dead end jobs to pay the rent before moving to the high speed L.A. Can one girl make you realise it's still possible to fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

"_**Mummy. Mummy, wakie, wakie." my four year old says in a sing song voice as she jumps up and down on my bed. I groan and roll over onto my front, not ready to get up for my job interview. I'm not clever enough for some flashy, big paying job where a degree is necessary, to be honest I never even went to college. It was always in the plan for me you know, graduate high school, get accepted into a good college, find the love of my life, live together in a nice house, nothing to big, just a place in which I could call home and then when I'm all settled down, financially stable I would of liked to finish off the plan, my dream with maybe a kid or two. I'll tell you something that plan went down the drain when I fell pregnant senior year with my beautiful daughter Lily Jane Smith. That turned my whole life upside down, for me it went graduation and then having a baby. The rest I'm just not in a place where I am able to even think about doing the rest of those things at the moment, at twenty-one years old with a four year old I do my best to get by. That's not true, it's not just me that brings up my angel, Bradley, Lily's dad, is amazing. Although that night was a huge mistake for both of us, I was confused over my sexuality and he was upset about being dumped, the two of us headed to a club and got completely wrecked. I had never drunk so much in my life and since that night I have never touched a bottle of alcohol, it's not that I don't trust myself around it. I just realised that it doesn't do much good, I don't need it to have a good time. I still go out a few nights a month with my friends and have an amazing time. Anyway Bradley has been amazing, I barley knew him when we slept together, he was just a normal guy from around school, but as soon as he heard a rumour around school I was pregnant, he came to me and asked me, straight up. When I confessed it was true, he promised that he'd be by my side through everything. We discussed our options and we were both sure we wanted to keep our baby and to raise it. After that we tried going on a few dates so when Lily was born we could be a loving, happy family, only to realise we don't need this. Here we are, four years later, living in a nice enough flat which we just brought here in L.A after growing up in OHIO, and we're a family. As soon as my mum found out about my pregnancy I had been kicked out and Bradley let me stay in his home, ever since then we've been living together, I've been doing small, odd jobs, here and there in shops and Brad got an apprenticeship with his dads firm, he's a plumber and his dad taught him everything without him going to college because he knew we couldn't afford it. Anyway Brad's job is what brought us to the city of lights, his dad put his name in and he got offered a job here in L.A, it's a bigger firm, so we'll be making a bit more money. I love Brad, in a big brother, best friend kind of way and he's the second most important thing to me, just like I am to him. Our first priority being our incredible daughter Lily.**_

"_**Mummy, listen to me, daddy says you gotta wake up, wise he throw you in the bath." Lily tells me, matter of factly, snapping me back into the present as I lift my head up off of my pillow and gaze up at my little girl.**_

"_**I love you, you know that right." I reply, randomly, as my brown haired girl just bounces over to me, landing right by me, before laying down to face me with a big smile on her face. **_

"_**I know that mummy. I love you muchly." she says, as I stroke my girls hair out of her face, and okay with her curly brown hair. Don't ask how mine and Brad's child ended up with brown hair, he has blonde curly hair and I have really dark brown straight hair. Lily had really lovely long brown curls, that go half way down her back. She obviously got her curls from her daddy, so I guess our two hair colours mixed together to make Lily's amazing hair colour. Apart from the curls, the rest of Lily is all me. She has the same features and my very same smile, although it looks cuter on her. Maybe it's 'cuz she's four. **_

"_**Muchly. What is muchly?" I tease, tiggeling her tummy a little, which in turn makes her screech loudly.**_

"_**Lily, please don't screech that loudly, your giving me a headache." Brad moans, walking in from the kitchen and I can tell immediately he isn't in the best of moods. **_

"_**Sorry daddy." Lily mumbles and just like that her good mood drops and she gets down off our bed and begins to walk out of our room.**_

"_**God, what pissed you off this morning or was it the fact that when you went out last night you didn't get any action?" I smirk and take the hot chocolate out of his hands, knowing he made it for me because he can't stand the stuff. I take a sip only to quickly but it down on the bedside table, the drink burning my tongue. Brad lays down on his side of the bed staring up at the ceiling. I know it's weird that we share a bed but we really don't have the money to get a three bedroom and plus things have never been awkward between the two of us. It's just like we forget the part where we slept with each other, all we can see is our best friend and the beautiful little girl that we somehow created. **_

"_**I love you Shane, don't get me wrong or nothing but I met this girl last night and she was really hot and I don't know how or nothing but I really like her and we spent forever talking, left the club and took a walk along the beach. Then I told her about you and Lily and she just got it, like there and then, no questions asked, she just said what a great guy I am that I stuck around and that I'm so involved in Lily's life even though we're not together." Brad stops and I just smile up at my friend.**_

"_**She's right Brad, you're the best guy I know and I'm not just saying that because I'm gay and obviously don't like guys. Most guys would of just took off if someone they barley knew told them they were pregnant after a one night stand. Or only be seeing their kid on the weekend. You're an amazing person B and I love you and I love that this girl can see that." I tell him and I honestly don't know how often I have to tell him what a great guy he is because he's scared he's going to screw up some time.**_

"_**Anyway I asked her if she wanted to go out with me sometime and she said she'd love to, so we're going on a date tonight. Wait is that okay with you because if you have plans or something then I can just cancel for another day." Bradley rambles on and I just laugh at how much he can really ramble for.**_

"_**B, just fuck off and go on a date with this girl, have a nice time and anyway, who the fuck would I go out with, we've been here a little over a week and I don't know anyone." I admit, embarrassed that I haven't made any friends yet. I've never really been a social person and Brad knows it.**_

"_**Okay, thank you and you really need to get out and meet someone if you want to survive in this town." he teases, shoving me playfully on the shoulder as I smirk and drink some of my drink.**_

"_**Yes, I will, I promise. Anyway tell me what happened after you asked her out." I see Brad's face drop a little and I realise this is what he's either pissed or upset over.**_

"_**Yer well, she's coming over to pick me up at six because obviously I don't have a car yet and afterwards we just talked more and hung out down the beech, getting ice creams and shit. But when I was coming home I thought about it for the first time. What happens when I fall in love or when you do. Obviously we can't still be sleeping in the same bed because I don't think our girls would like it, but then what happens when we want to move in with them and start another family, I don't want this one to be broken when all of that happens." Bras finishes quietly and I quickly wipe a stray tear off my cheek. He's right things will be different, but we will always be a family, no matter how dysfunctional it may be. I speak my thoughts. **_

"_**Bradley Dylan Smith, we are a family right now your right and when we find someone it will change things, but we will always be a family, just a slightly extended one. Anyone who wants to be with us has to be willing to be a part of that." I state firmly and Brad nods his head, pulling me into a side hug and placing a kiss on the side of my head. The two of us are like this, always hugging and kissing on the heads, things like that, but it's purely as friends. I mean after that night I realised I'm just not into boys!**_

"_**Your right, I'm sorry I even doubted that. Kit is fine with that and I think I don't think she'll have a problem with that at all." Brad smiles as Lily comes running back in, dressed ready for us to go out.**_

"_**Daddy sorry for telling you off this morning princess." he says, getting off our bed and picking Lily up, spinning her round. She laughs as Brad spins her and then he throws her onto the bed. **_

"_**It's okay daddy." Lily replies sweetly before beginning to jump up and down on the bed once more.**_

"_**Mummy, you gotta get up." she repeats from earlier as Brad chuckles when I frown.**_

"_**My interview isn't until one so I have plenty of time, why are you trying to kill me?" I ask jokingly as I finally sit up in my bed.**_

"_**Because we have to try and get Lily enrolled in a school for next year and we thought we'd go out for breakfast." Brad explains to me and picks up Lily so she stops bouncing on the bed. I look up at Bradley with a questioning look, can we really afford to eat out at the moment. He seems to read my mind when he adds,**_

"_**We will be fine on money because after this nice breakfast you will be ready for that interview and you'll nail it. So get up, you'll be able to meet Kit because she owns this little café called the planet so I thought we could go there and surprise her." he announces with a huge smile on his face and I'm really pleased for him. That doesn't mean I was going to take to this girl nicely though, first I have to see how she is with my baby girl and then make her promise that she would never hurt either of them. I am excited to meet Kit though because Brad has never been this happy before and I can tell he really likes this girl, so I'm up for being open minded and giving her a chance. **_

"_**Daddy, who's Kit?" Lily asks quietly from her dad's arms. Brad doesn't know what to say and how to explain going on a date to the four year old so I crawl to the end of the bed and get on my knees so my head is level with my daughters.**_

"_**Kit is a friend of daddy's and he likes her very much, so they will be going out tonight and a few more times to talk and see if they like each other and then maybe Kit will be your daddy's girlfriend." I explain gently, not sure how she would take to the news of Bradley with someone else. Brad smiles at me, silently thanking me for explaining it to Lily and I just nod and finally get out of bed. **_

"_**So I can have a new friend to play with as well as you and daddy." Lily says excitedly, clapping her hands. Bradley nods and puts Lily on the floor and gets to his knees.**_

"_**I think Kit would love to play with you sometime." he tells his princess as I get dressed for my first day in Los Angeles. Hope your ready for the ride. **_


	2. Chapter 2

"_**So, how far away is the planet?" I ask my best friend as he looks up the flat door and begins to walk down the steps.**_

"_**Kit gave me directions and it's only up the road. She pointed it out last night when she dropped me home." Bradley grins, opening the door for me and Lily to walk outside of out flat building. I'm glad it's not to far away, I'm really not up for walking far this early in the morning. **_

"_**That's good, are you sure you want me and Lily to come though because I mean you haven't even had your first date yet and it's a bit weird for her to already be introduced to the bed sharer and daughter." I joke, following Brad as he follows the directions Kit gave him last night. I look at Lily running on the grass beside the path ahead of us and she seems really happy, I can't help but let a huge smile come to my face, seeing my daughter so happy. **_

"_**Seriously Shane, Kit already said she wants to meet you so don't be nervous about meeting her, she'll love both of you. Plus she has a hot sister who's gay and married." Brad adds on the end, knowing I'll be happy that there are gay people who I'll probably get to know at some stage. A grin comes to my face as I imagine the hot women Kit's sister might know. **_

"_**Lily, come here." Bradley shouts, snapping me out of my thoughts and I see Brad running to Lily and telling her off for going to close to the roads. Really she wasn't that close but me and him are always extra careful, some might call it over protectiveness but we just don't like the chances of letting our four year old go to close to a dangerous road. Especially with the shit drivers around and the number of busy roads in L.A. I catch up to the father and daughter and the three of us cross the road together, all holding hands with Lily in the middle. We just walk a little bit further up the path before coming across the planet. It looks like a nice, cosy place. It wasn't huge but it looks really nice and it's pretty busy inside. I pick up Lily and the three of us enter the café. Bradley rushes over to a table and places a kiss on a waitresses cheek. I'm guessing that's Kit. I look her over and she's really quite pretty, with big black curly hair and dark skin. She has really pretty features but that's not really my type but I'm glad Brad's found her. Kit faces Bradley and pulls him into a hug. I walk over with Lily and stand awkwardly a couple of feet back from the table, in which the people were looking up at Brad and Kit confused. Bradley pulls back and takes Kit's hand before taking a step to me and Lily.**_

"_**Kit, this is Shane and this little girl, this is my princess Lily." Bradley introduces proudly and I smile at Kit while Lily just hides in my shoulder shyly. **_

"_**Hey, it's nice to meet you, sorry about Lily, she's just a little shy." I say and Kit just smiles at me.**_

"_**It's lovely to meet you to, Bradley is very fond of you." **_

"_**Yer, well we've been best friends for five years so we kinda like each other." I joke and pull Lily out of my hair.**_

"_**Baby girl, this is Kit, daddy's friend, the one you wanted to play with you sometime." I say and Lily immediately turns around to face her with a huge smile all over her face. **_

"_**Kit, you play with me?" Lily asks sweetly.**_

"_**I would love to play with you sweetie, now do you want to meet some of my friends and my little nephew James?" Kit says and Lily claps again excitedly and puts her arms out for Kit to take her. I smile, pleased my daughter was taking so well to Kit and Kit seemed to be a really nice person. Brad just stands with the biggest grin on his face as Kit takes Lily out of my arms and back over to the table she was just at. Brad wraps an arm around my shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze as we follow Kit. **_

"_**Hey guys, this is Lily, she's Shane and Bradley daughter." Kit introduces us to the table and I'm guessing these are her friends. **_

"_**Oh, so this is the infamous Bradley. Kit has told us about you. It's lovely to meet you." a black women who looks very similar to Kit except a bit skinner and older. **_

"_**You must be Bette, nice to meet you." Bradley says politely back as I scan my eyes around the table. There's an older blonde women next to Bette with an adorable blonde boy in her arms, there's a younger blonde with short hair, who admittedly is pretty hot, a young brunette, another young brunette with her hair in a ponytail and sports gear and a young redhead who's also hot. **_

"_**Who are you and how come I have not come across you yet gorgeous." I spin around and come face to face with an out of this world girl who was so beautifully hot, with tan skin, long dark brown curls and an amazing figure she's defiantly something else. The table just burst out laughing at the girl and I raise an eyebrow.**_

"_**Sorry kiddo, I'm guessing you're a little young for me, don't think you could keep up." I tease back and the girl looks a bit cocky wearing a 'are you sure about that' grin on her face as the table starts laughing again. **_

"_**I'll give you two months before you give into my ways." the girl says before sitting down in an empty chair at the table.**_

"_**Well considering you haven't had sex in five years, I bet you give into her as well." Brad teases and receives a punch in the arm from me.**_

"_**Well excuse me for having such bad sex the last time it put me off it." I hit back and Bradley frowns at me and I smirk back.**_

"_**That hurts, I'll have you know, I'm very good at what I do." Bradley defends as the table chuckles.**_

"_**Yer, good enough I realised I don't like guys." **_

"_**Oh, I think I'm going to like you." the younger blonde grins leaning forward and putting her fist out. I bump mine against hers before Bette leans forward to shake my hand and then Bradley's.**_

"_**I'm Bette Porter and this is my wife Tina and son James." Bette says, pointing to the older blonde with the blonde boy in her arms.**_

"_**That's Alice Pisecki." she continues, pointing to the girl who's fist I just bumped.**_

"_**And that's Dana and Lara." Bette finishes before sitting down , allowing the girl who flirted with me to introduce herself.**_

"_**I'm Carmen, but you can call me tonight." the Latina hot girl announces with a wink. **_

"_**Before or after you finish your homework school girl." I tease. **_

"_**I'm eighteen." she defends, not impressed when the table laughs at her again. **_

"_**Nice to meet you guys, like Kit said I'm Bradley and this is my ass of a best friend and my beautiful daughter Lily." Brad repeats and sits down when Kit tells him to. I sit next to Bradley and the hot girl called Alice. **_

"_**It's Princess Lily daddy, member and you said a naughty word." Lily says when Kit puts her on the floor. Bradley frowns before pulling out a dollar and handing it to Lily. Every time me or anyone in his life swears, Lily gets a dollar for it, it's kind of like a way to stop us swearing when she's around. **_

"_**That's right, she's my princess Lily." Brad corrects and Lily smiles and then goes round to see James, who jumps off of Tina's lap and they run off to the play area together. **_

"_**I'll be off my shift in ten minutes, so just wait here and get to know my friends. Guys, don't say anything to embarrassing." Kit warns her friends before kissing Bradley's cheek and walking back into the kitchen.**_

"_**So, your going out with Kit tonight?" Tina starts nicely with a smile.**_

"_**Uh yer, I was thinking off planning a nice picnic down the beach before taking a walk along the beach. You know something quiet so we can talk and stuff." Brad replies nervously and I chuckle lightly at how nervous he's acting.**_

"_**That sounds nice she'll love it." Lara says smiling. These people seem really nice, always smiling. I think I could like them. **_

"_**See the whole dating thing is over rated. Sex is what it's all about." Carmen says distantly and the others look sympathetic towards her. Obviously something has gone on there. **_

"_**Sex is very good but it's also good to find someone you love it makes you happy."**_

"_**So does sex and baby I can tell in your eyes you want me just as badly as I want you." I gulp, hating how easy she could read me. It's true I think Carmen is the most gorgeous women god ever let walk this earth but it's not just that, I can tell that she has a big heart and a beautiful soul.**_

"_**Okay Carmen, if you can go with out sex for a whole month, I will become yours for a whole month, meaning whatever and whenever, you can own me baby." I hit back and a whole lot of ooo's go round the table. I know if the Latina tried hard enough then she could do it easily, go without sex for a month and if she does then it means I will know that she likes me. It's a risk but I risk I'm totally willing to take. **_

"_**What makes you think I'm that desperate for you?" I smirk at Carmen and lean forward, whispering in her ear.**_

"_**Because baby, I'm incredibly good at what I do and you know it. I could make you come harder then you ever have before just by using my little finger, plus I can tell how wet you are right now just thinking about it." I smile and put my hand in between her legs, stroking her finger up and down her cunt. I pull back when she gulps and turn to the table.**_

"_**So what's the best food here." I question with a huge grin on my face, pretty proud of what I'd just accomplished. To be honest it felt good to be a bit jokey and have a bit of fun messing about. It's something I haven't really done over the past few years and I have missed having a life and I could tell that I could really get along with these people. **_

"_**I forgot this place was crawling with dykes." I turn around and see a small, chubby tan women with a scowl directed to the back of Carmen's head who hadn't even battered an eyelid. **_

"_**You know mother you don't have to come here, you can fuck off somewhere else." Carmen spits out bitterly as the other girls continue with the conversations they were having before, obviously not concerned about Carmen and this women, her mother, were discussing. Clearly this sort of thing happens a lot. **_

"_**You said a bad word." Lily says quietly, coming from behind me with James by her side. My girl clearly wasn't sure if Carmen followed our rules about giving Lily a dollar every time we said a bad word. I just smirk and look expectedly at the Latina. **_

"_**Yer Kiddo, you owe my daughter a dollar for swearing, pay up." **_

_**Carmen frowns even deeper before taking some change out of her jean pockets and finding a dollar and handing it to my four year old. **_

"_**I have to say your parenting techniques are exquisite, why do you hang out with these … people, she'll become like them if you don't bring her up around normal people." Carmen's mother informs me, much to the annoyance of Carmen, who just looks like she could snap at any moment. Bradley snaps and stands up to the older women.**_

"_**If you say anything about my daughter, I swear to god you will never be able to speak again. You don't know her and you don't know them either. I've known them all of five minutes and they seem really nice, just because they don't like guys doesn't make them a bad person. You know what they say, ten % of homophobes are gay themselves."**_

"_**Yer, got something to own up to? I'm sure I could find an older women to really hit the spot for you. Probably been a while for you." I add on as the other women all chuckle as me and Bradley double team the women. **_

"_**Well I never." **_

"_**Mrs Sanchez, if you have anything to say to my friends can you do it outside of my café please because I am banning you from here, as of now. Please leave." Kit orders, coming back over as two men from another table come and help out by showing Mrs Sanchez out.**_

"_**Wohoo." Dana cheers and the rest of the table joins in, clearly glad that they wouldn't have to deal with her in the planet anymore. I notice that Carmen just shits there silently and stop cheering and the others quickly catch on and look at a clearly upset Carmen. **_

"_**I um, I have to go to work now, I shall have you guys' rent by the end of this week." Carmen adds on, looking over at Bette and Tina before standing up and going to walk out.**_

"_**Hey wait, you haven't had breakfast yet." I call out curiously which causes the eighteen year old beauty to turn back around with a sad smile on her face.**_

"_**Couldn't afford it if I wanted to, see you around beautiful." she winks playfully before leaving abruptly.**_

_**I knew this girl was deeper then she let on, I think there's a reason that she acts like she does. It's sort of like a defence mechanism, to protect herself from getting hurt. Defiantly more layers to Carmen. And I can't wait to discover them all. **_


End file.
